This application relates to a cooling scheme for cooling flanges between adjacent liner portions for an exhaust liner in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed in the compressor and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
Downstream of the turbine rotors, the products of combustion exit through an exhaust nozzle. The products of combustion are still quite hot and exhaust liners are provided to insulate against the high temperatures.
In some gas turbine engines, an augmentor is included adjacent to the exhaust nozzle and fuel is injected into the products of combustion to create a second combustion zone. The augmentors result in extremely high temperatures at the exhaust nozzle. Exhaust liners are also used in this type engine.
The exhaust liners, typically, include a plurality of axially spaced portions that have flanges in abutting contact.
The flanges can result in heat gradients as a radially outer end of the flange is spaced further from the products of combustion than are the radially inner end. Thus, it is known to direct cooling air at an interface between the abutting flanges.
However, the cooling air will exit an area at the radially inner end and can disrupt film cooling that is provided along a radially inner surface of the exhaust liner portions.